The Bookworm and the Spy
by Samilia
Summary: Used to be called Forbidden Love, now edited and revised. Hermione has a crush on an unusual person. She is determined to make him love her. But does he feel the same way? SSHG RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, Snape, Ron, or any related characters or ideas. They belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling, and her associated publishers and producers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - Arrival  
  
There was more to him than met the eye, Hermione knew. For all he acted like a prejudiced git, she had seen something else there. Hermione had seen a very insecure person, who used his attitude to hide his true feelings. She had seen someone who had made mistakes before, and was afraid to admit it. Hermione had seen a compassionate heart, a caring heart. And she fell in love with it.  
  
He wasn't attractive. No, not by far. His skin was sallow, his eyes too dark, his lips turned down in an ugly sneer. But though all the other Hogwarts seventh year girls had crushes and loves on looks alone, Hermione was past that. She looked at the heart, the soul, the mind. And she found someone worth knowing, loving.  
  
And maybe her mature attitude to this was caused by the fact that she wasn't a beauty herself. True, her hair was no longer frizzy, but curly and her eyes were a lovely shade of sort doe-brown. Her front teeth were the right size for the rest of her mouth, thanks to Madam Pomfry. But her breasts were small, her face was the wrong shape, and her body still hadn't developed the curves every other girl in her year so proudly flaunted.  
  
So maybe these things can explain why Hermione Granger had fallen in love with the tall, greasy-haired man named Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione had discovered her crush the year before. It had been just before the Last Battle. Hermione had forgotten her textbook in the Potions room, and was going back to get it, when she heard him - Severus - crying at his desk. Shocked, she slipped away, and Hermione bought another textbook in Hogsmeade. The next day Severus was fine again, but she had seen through the mask. It was all just an act.  
  
She had started noticing things. A small sigh while he was marking essays. A sad look out a window. A hand over his dark mark when he sat at the head table. Hermione started to wonder if maybe he was just misunderstood. One day, just before exams, she realized she had a crush. And at the leaving feast, which doubled as a celebration for Voldemort's defeat, Hermione had decided that she was in love.  
  
It had taken all summer. But after numerous trips to Diagon Alley, many magical and muggle libraries and a whole lot of begging money of her parents, Hermione had come up with a plan, and the means to accomplish it.  
  
She would make him see she was more than a student.  
  
Hermione, brilliant Hermione, had decided that her only good trait was her mind. Untrue, maybe, but after much research she had decided that she would make a set of books, much like Ginny's diary was. Except these would be able to be used by two people, like a muggle chatroom. She had succeeded, and soon, Severus would be hers.  
  
~  
  
As Hermione stepped into a carriage, Harry and Ron followed her.  
  
"It's the last year!" Harry was talking happily. "Just a few more months and we're free!"  
  
"And this year there won't be any scuffle with dear old Voldie this year, either." Ron added. The fear of Voldemort had diminished completely when he had been defeated last year.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione laughed. Everyone thought she loved Harry, or Ron. But they were like brothers to her. Besides, Harry was steady with Ginny and Ron thought he found something with Padma, from Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back. "Well, it's good to be back. The Dursley's might not be as cruel, since Moody threatened them..." Ron snickered. "...but they're still pretty awful. Would you like to be ignored for weeks on end?"  
  
"No." Hermione admitted. "But it is safer there."  
  
"So?" Ron asked. "I'd rather be in danger than live with Dubley. Besides, who does Harry need protecting from, know that Voldemort is gone for good?"  
  
"Some vengeful Death Eaters might think it'd bring him back, if they kill Harry. And it's Dudley, Ron." Hermione told him.  
  
"There you go again! Always correcting me!"  
  
Hermione sighed. There was no reasoning with Ron. But Harry was right. It was good to be back.  
  
~  
  
As the threesome walked into the Great Hall, Hermione's heart nearly stopped. Severus Snape was sitting at the head table, arguing with Professor Spout. "Probably about which plant works better in some obscure potion." She mused, as she followed Harry and Ron to their table and sat down together. The sorting went quickly, as there was nobody she knew among the future first years.  
  
Food appeared, and Hermione watched Snape's heated argument with interest. He seemed to feel her gaze and looked out at the students, to find the culprit. His eye met hers, and Hermione suddenly became very interested in Ron and Harry's Quidditch conversation, her cheeks turning a dull red.  
  
When most people were done eating, Dumbledore stood for the start of term speech. "Well, as you know this is a happy year indeed. Voldemort is finally gone for good." The place erupted in cheers, though it was quieter at the Slytherin table. "Yes, yes very good news. I think we are all happy about this. Now, as its name suggests, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Also Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that Skiving Snackboxes have been made illegal within Hogwarts." Someone at the Hufflepuff table swore. "Quidditch tryouts will be held on the 15th of September. And would the Head Boy and Girl see me afterwards. That will be all."  
  
The other students stood up and left. "We'll see you in the Common room, 'mione!" Harry called as he was jostled away.  
  
Hermione walked towards Dumbledore, as, of course, she was Head Girl. She glanced around, to see who the Head Boy was. Ah. Draco Malfoy. 'Wonderful.' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Mudblood. What are you doing here? This is a meeting for Head Boy and Girl only."  
  
"*I am* Head girl, Malfoy." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"You must've paid Dumbledore, or something. How else would a Mudblood like you get that title?"  
  
Hermione gave a little cough that sounded strangely like "ferret."  
  
Malfoy glared at her.  
  
Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as they walked up to him. Hermione listened carefully as he outlined their duties. Hallway patrol on weekends, enforcing rules, supervising Hogsmeade trips. The usual.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed him, and Malfoy gave her one last sneer. Hermione rushed up to the Gryffindor entrance. As she turned the last corner she walked right into a dark figure - Snape! Blushing furiously, she apologized.  
  
"Miss Granger, I would thank you kindly to watch where you're going." Snape said, glaring.  
  
"Yes, professor." Hermione hurried off to her Common room.  
  
She said goodnight to her friends, and climbed the stairs to her room, where her stuff already was. Changing into her nightclothes, Hermione crawled into bed, thinking she should go to sleep early, as classes started tomorrow.  
  
But even so, classes were pushed from her mind when she thought of her last encounter with Severus. She sighed. He was just as mean as always. Hermione, though, decided that by the end of the year, she would find out whether it was possible for him to feel the same as she did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
R/R please!  
  
-Samilia 


	2. The Book

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione, Snape, Ron, or any related characters or ideas. They belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling, and her associated publishers and producers.  
  
*Severus's writing is marked like this.* ~Hermione's writing is marked like this.~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two - The Book  
  
Severus Snape was in a very good mood. He had given out four detentions, scared the wits out of a group of trembling first years and taken enough points off Gryfindor that they were in the negatives.  
  
And it wasn't even the first class of the day.  
  
In fact, Severus had just finished his breakfast and was heading back to his classroom. He had Gryfindor and Slytherin seventh years first, but he could deal with it. Severus felt on top of the world.  
  
Swooping down into his dungeon classroom, he noticed something wasn't right. He didn't know quite what it was - the spare cauldrons were stacked neatly, the supply closet doors were closed and his desk was neat.  
  
Wait.  
  
His desk *wasn't* neat. There was a book on it, one Severus had never seen before. This was strange and significant because he, Severus Snape, had held the position of reading the most books from the Hogwarts Library for years and years, right up until Miss Granger's first year.  
  
He picked up, looking at the spine and the cover for a title. All that was there, though was his name, Severus Simon Snape, in gold letters. He opened the brown leather book to see what in contained. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
No. That wasn't true. On the first page someone had written a note, saying only, "7:00, in the evening, open the book and write McGonagall's middle name."  
  
Warning bells went off inside Severus' head. First of all, no one, *no one*, knew his middle name, with the exception of his parents, and who on earth knew enough about McGonagall to know her middle name? Severus himself didn't know it, though it would be easy enough to find out, as the Amiganus records would tell that much.  
  
But who could have written this? The question came up again and again. What would happen when - well, *if*, really - he wrote in it? Would it be a portkey, perhaps? Or a killing device that would blow up?  
  
But there was no time to ponder it. The first of the seventh years were arriving. Well, Miss Granger was here and so he had to put the book away. Miss Granger took her seat, front and center, and took out one of the Library's heaviest books and started to read. "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Severus thought with disgust.  
  
However, he simply started to write out the directions for that day's potion.  
  
By the time he was done, Mr. Malfoy was there, along with three Ravenclaws and the lone Hufflepuff. Only one was missing. Severus smirked. One minute until class started.Thirty seconds.Ten.Five.Three, two.  
  
And in burst Potter.  
  
As Severus watched and he ran to his seat. He wondered how a dunderhead like Potter got into NEWT Potions. Probably Dumbledore fudged the scores a little. "Or a lot." Severus mused as Potter scrambled to get out his summer homework.  
  
It was time to start, though. "Welcome to seventh year NEWT potions." Severus began as he paced the rows. "You have come this far, and so I congratulate you. However, some of you will not be writing your exam for this class." He stopped at Potter's desk and his eyes rested on the boy. "It is my hope though, that will actually learn something here, so let us begin. Pass your essays to the front, and then start on the potion on the board. You have one hour, and you may *not* work in partners. Begin."  
  
Severus sat down at his desk, slightly gratified at Potter's look of dismay that he couldn't work with Miss Granger. Yes, he was in a very good mood indeed.  
  
~  
  
Hermione finished her potion quickly - the Draught of Strength - and went back to reading her book. Or pretending to read it. In reality she was watching Severus, who was studying his copy of her Communicating Books. "He's completely confused." Hermione thought with satisfaction. "Step one; plant the book - accomplished."  
  
Soon other people finished their potions and Harry along with them. They bottled and labeled them, and handed their samples in. Severus dismissed them; not noticing Hermione lingered behind. But then she was gone, to her next class, leaving Severus to ponder over her book, and deal with second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
  
~  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk, marking essays. "No, Potter. The bezoar is not found in the stomach of a sheep." He grinned, putting a giant "x" on the paper. Looking up, he noticed the time. "Seven o'clock. What was supposed to happen at seven o'clock.? The book!"  
  
He pulled the book from his desk, hastily opening it to the first page. The message was there, and nothing else. Taking a chance, Severus quickly wrote "Mary," and jumped back. Nothing happened.  
  
Right away, that is.  
  
Slowly, words began to form. ~Oh, good. You came.~ His hand shaking, Severus wrote, *Who are you?*  
  
~Oh, I'm a real person. In fact, I'm sitting on my bed, writing this, at this very moment.~  
  
*But who are you?*  
  
~I can't tell you that.~  
  
*Why not?*  
  
~Because I don't want to.~  
  
Severus put down his quill, frustrated. Someone, somehow, had succeeded in making a form of instant communication. But they wouldn't tell him who they were.  
  
*Why should I trust you, then? What's to stop me from just throwing this book right into the fire?*  
  
There was a pause.  
  
~Nothing I suppose. But I hope you won't do that.~  
  
*Why did you give this book to me?*  
  
~I thought you needed a friend.~  
  
*Oh.*  
  
~I have to go know. Come back, tomorrow, same time.~  
  
*What if I don't?*  
  
There was no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SeverreLeeSalacious: Thank you for being honest. I probably do need a beta, but not many people understand my writing style, and try to stiffle it. I write in incomplete sentences, fragments and interjections. That's one of the ways I set the mood. However, now that I finished the first chapter, which is usually really weird (Well, it is when I write it), it should become more conventional. But rules, even in the English language, are meant to be broken.  
  
Eouinu-Chan: You're right, of course. But everyone already knew that Voldemort was dead, so Dumbledore was just reminding them of it. Good point, though.  
  
Thank you so very much to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. It means a lot to me, and encourages me incredibly. Thanks again! ^_~  
  
R/R please!  
  
-Samilia 


End file.
